


The Request

by nEwculturetechnology



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Crying, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, it’s mostly foreplay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nEwculturetechnology/pseuds/nEwculturetechnology
Summary: Sicheng would never directly say he wanted something, he’d just passively accept whatever Taeil gave him. This aspect of his character would make the request especially difficult.Taeil is a submissive in bed. He’s never had a chance to act on any of his fantasies but he knows he wants it. Wants someone, wants Sicheng, to tell him what to do, to mould Taeil into whatever they desired.(taeil asks winwin to take control during sex)





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find Taeil/Winwin fics with top winwin so I made an ao3 account to fill that void. Please enjoy! (:

“Hey.” Taeil says. As expected, he is greeted with silence but continues regardless.

”You’re cute when you’re concentrating.” Sicheng grumbles, eyes flickering at Taeil for a half-second before his attention returned back to his phone game. The two are lying together on Sicheng’s bed — well Sicheng is lying down, Taeil is sitting at the foot of the bed, barely on the bed really with how Sicheng’s been pushing at his thighs. He begun sat at Sicheng’s waist level, but has been slowly edged further and further away to his current place. Sicheng never pushes with enough strength to actually move Taeil, but somehow he’s moved himself due to the unwelcome feeling that rises with each jab.

Taeil sighs, “Are you having fun?” He asks in a light voice.

“Mmhm.” Sicheng responds, shifting onto his side, facing the wall.

From the new angle, Taeil admires the boy’s fluffy hair and slim figure. He’s wearing a thin black t-shirt, just loose enough to reveal his slender neck and a glimpse of his shoulders. They’ve been in this exact situation many times before – Sicheng’s personality is somewhat frustrating at times when it comes to expressing himself. The pair have been in a relationship for several months (but Sicheng would never admit out loud to the arrangement being a “relationship”). Whenever the two got a break from their busy schedules, Taeil would come to Sicheng’s room and shower the younger with sweet words, which would eventually lead towards a somewhat conservative make out session before the two fell asleep.

Today’s a bit different however, Taeil has a specific request in mind. Whether Sicheng will agree is highly uncertain at the moment but he figures it’s worth a try. After all, without Taeil’s persistence they wouldn’t have any semblance of a relationship in the first place.

After a moment of the two not speaking. Sicheng breaks the silence, “Stop saying I’m cute.” He says flatly, posture unmoving. _Finally_ , Taeil thinks, smiling to himself. “Hmm, why not? You are cute.” He says, brushing his palm along Sicheng’s bare calf. Sicheng pulls his legs to his chest exhaling with an over-dramatic huff.

“Great, I’ve lost now.”

“You lost because I touched your leg? Maybe you’re not so good.” Taeil giggles with a tilted head.

“Don’t tease me.” Sicheng bites back, craning his head to glare into Taeil’s eyes.

Although his annoyance was clear, Taeil couldn’t help but be happy, with Sicheng’s fierce gaze locked on him. He’ll take any attention he can get honestly. It’s a bit sad, a small part of his mind thinks bitterly. Taeil decides to let Sicheng be for a bit while he thinks of how to word his request. Perhaps todays not a good day after all, Sicheng seems actually upset with him this time. Sicheng would never directly say he wanted something, he’d just passively accept whatever Taeil gave him. This aspect of his character would make the request especially difficult.

Taeil is a submissive in bed. He’s never had a chance to act on any of his fantasies but he knows he wants it. Wants someone, wants Sicheng, to tell him what to do, to mould Taeil into whatever they desired. The thought of engaging in more sexual situations with Sicheng hovering over him, maybe being a bit mean to him even, makes the blood rush high on his cheeks. Taeil’s face continues to flush the more he allows his imagination to wander. Looking over to Sicheng, he notices the younger’s position is tense, fingers gripped firmly on his device. He knows he can’t just tell Sicheng to fuck him, but perhaps he’ll get the hint without having to be quite so explicit.

Taking a nervous breath, Taeil begins his plan. “Winwin, can you look at me please?” He asks gently. Surprisingly, Sicheng listens, and puts his phone down. “I guess.”

“Are, Are you finished with your game?” Taeil questions, his decreasing confidence and increasing nerves becoming more evident in his voice already. Sicheng seems to sense Taeil is attempting to begin something and nods lightly, now sitting upright. Usually this is where Taeil would attempt to climb onto the other, however, Taeil keeps his place, feet steady on the floor, heart rate increasing as his brain tries to string the right words together.

“Don’t bother me if you have nothing to say.” Sicheng says in a kind voice, despite his choice of words. He expression looks expectant. Fuck. Taeil doesn’t want to screw up this opportunity, with Sicheng more receptive than usual, with one sentence he could ruin the younger’s mood instantly. Taeil briefly wonders if he’s being selfish, Winwin seems content with only kissing and light grinding. Maybe Sicheng preferred being submissive as well, that’s why they’ve never gone further. Maybe he simply doesn’t want to go further. Mustering all his self-confidence, he tries to push his worries aside and just let his thoughts free.

“I-I’m sorry Winwin. I don’t want you to hate me.”

The two are facing each other crossed legged. No response. Sicheng’s eyes are larger and more intense than he’s ever noticed before. The younger just blinks innocently at him, waiting to hear him out.

“I..uh..” Taeil stumbles on his words several times but luckily manages to spit out a coherent sentence.  
“I want you to take control sometimes.”  
Still no response.

“So, maybe if, you wanted to go further than usual, I don’t want you to be cute…” Taeil is now staring at his lap, wringing his hands together. He prays that Sicheng understands, he can’t bear the though of being more descriptive without any positive affirmation.

“I don’t hate you.” Sicheng says simply. Taeil looks back up at his face. The younger is blushing a dark pink, wearing a expression that could only be one of desire.

“I can take care of you. If you want.” Sicheng says, still in a delicate voice. “Do…you want me to call you cute?” He continues. Taeil isn’t sure how Sicheng interpreted his statement to mean he wanted to be called cute but this progression is definitely okay. More than okay. Sicheng uncrosses his legs, and gestures for Taeil to come closer.

“Call me anything you want.” Taeil says while inching towards Sicheng. Sicheng moves his hands to hold Taeil’s hips and pulls the older onto his lap.

Sicheng begins to peck light kisses on Taeil’s exposed collarbone. He barely uses any pressure, the sensation is almost ticklish. “Ah-Ah..” Taeil lets out breathily.

“You’re really cute.” Sicheng says between kisses. Taeil feels his heartbeat so strongly, surely Sicheng would hear it. _Cute_. Such a simple word, but when spoken in that gravelly deep tone, it triggers his arousal instantly. Taeil has called Sicheng cute a million times but for some reason when directed at him he feels so insanely desperate.

Sicheng smiles for the first time that night, “You really like that.” He says, as if he’s in awe. “Ah…Yes, I do.” Taeil replies faintly, head spinning. Sicheng massages Taeil’s waist, slipping his hands underneath the older’s shirt, similar to how Taeil’s done to him in the past.

“So fucking cute.” At those words, Taeil’s head falls forward onto Sicheng’s shoulder, cheeks burning. He feels so overwhelmed, Sicheng’s words of praise spoken in his deep voice, mixed with his feathery soft touches is all so new to him. He feels himself hardening already, shifting in Sicheng’s lap to attempt to relieve his growing arousal.

 

~

  
Sicheng’s body feels warm all over. His hold on Taeil’s waist tightens as the older squirms, reacting immediately to every touch, every word given. Everything is hot, the warmth that Taeil’s emitting permeates deep in the pit of his stomach. How long has Taeil wanted this? Sicheng wonders. Taeil continues to let out breathy moans as Sicheng’s kisses move up along his neck.

Taeil’s shy whimpers give Sicheng a high he never knew was possible. He wants to hear more. “Baby, you’re so gorgeous, what do you want, I’ll give it to you.” The words sound foreign to Sicheng’s ears but the effect on Taeil is instantaneous. The older’s body shakes as his hands grip the back of Sicheng’s shirt for stability. The desperate action gives an rise of power in Sicheng. Taeil is so eager, so wanting, so good.

“Win..ah…Sicheng…I don’t know..anything, please just do more.” Taeil gasps.

“Lie down.” Taeil obeys immediately. Sicheng crawls between Taeil’s legs, rubbing gentle circles on his knees. This view of Taeil is really cute. Sicheng pushes up Taeil’s shirt past his nipples. Sicheng doesn’t have sensitive nipples, but despite of this Taeil always liked to play with them and seemed disappointed at his own lack of response. _Perhaps_ , _was_ _he_ _projecting_...? Sicheng admires the detail of Taeil’s body from the new angle, taking in his features. His smooth skin gleams with beads of sweat, his blush spread down to his chest, even his ears were a light rosy colour. Pink really suited Taeil he thought. The older’s hands loosely gripped the sheets behind him, unsure of where to put them in his haze. Taeil’s brown eyes kept darting between Sicheng and the wall, the pressure of his gaze too much for him in this state.  
Sicheng went to move his hands to touch Taeil’s nipples but Taeil’s body instinctively jerked away from the touch.

“Nngh, it’s too much.” He says, eyes scrunching shut.

“Too much?” Sicheng asks curiously. “I thought you wanted more? We can stop if you want.”

“No!” Taeil says quickly.

“No, please please please. Don’t stop.” He begged. Sicheng noticed tears beginning to form in Taeil’s eyes, he looked like he barely understood what he wanted himself. Taeil in this state was fascinating to Sicheng; truly, the younger had barely touched Taeil, yet he was on the verge of crying already.

“Baby, calm down.” Sicheng whispers in Taeil’s ear, adding a chaste kiss. “Breathe. What do you mean?”

  
~

  
_Breathe_. _Breathe_. _Breathe_. Sicheng’s face was becoming blurrier with his tears threatening to pour. Taeil was so high strung. Everything was moving so fast, he never expected Sicheng to adopt his role so quickly. Every word of praise made his head pound and body shiver with arousal. Taeil tried to meet Sicheng’s eyes to explain himself. Explain why he, as a grown man, is crying because he’s so fucking horny, that even the lightest touch to his nipples is going to make him come. _Fuck, he looks sad. I’m ruining this._

“I..I’m really sensitive there..hurts..” Sicheng remained motionless, a worried expression on his face as he tried to understand Taeil.

Taeil unclasped one of his hands from the sheets and lightly gripped Sicheng’s wrist, the hand currently rubbing the tears now spilling from his cheeks.

“Here..” He whispered, moving Sicheng’s palm to his pants.

“Ah…please.” He whines, letting go of Sicheng’s wrist.

Sicheng seems to get the obvious hint, and began to rub his crotch slowly, gauging Taeil’s reactions in case he started to panic again. This is the furthest the two have even gotten, they’ve never actually removed any articles of clothing. Taeil wants to tell him to do more. Tell him it isn’t enough. Luckily Sicheng is thinking the same thing and saves him the embarrassment.

“Baby, do you need more? Are you crying because it’s painful?” There’s an edge to his voice that sounds somewhat condescending, like he knows already that is exactly what’s happening.

“Please..” Taeil whimpers pathetically in response.

Sicheng slowly pulls down Taeil’s sweatpants, then moves to pull off the older’s shirt as well; he chooses to leave him with his black briefs. In an attempt to feel more relaxed, Taeil closes his eyes for a moment, but as soon as he closes them, they snap open again as he feels Sicheng’s weight lift off the bed.

“Winwin…? What are you doing?” He asks weakly, seeing Sicheng walk to grip the handle of the door. Suddenly he feels a sense of dread sink into his stomach. Has he changed his mind? Is he leaving me like this?

In these short few seconds he feels his eyes water up again as he adjusts himself upright on the bed. “Don’t cry again, Taeil.” Sicheng says. “I’m just making sure the doors locked.” Sicheng then lifts off his own t-shirt and shrugs off his shorts, tossing the removed clothing in a heap near the laundry bin. 

Sicheng moves back to the bed and pushes Taeil’s chest so he’s lying down again. “Oh…yeah of course!” Taeil says bashfully, suddenly embarrassed at his reaction.

Sicheng grins, smoothing down Taeil’s hair with both his hands. “You’re too old to act like this.” He says, moving his hands down to massage his sharp hipbones. Taeil whimpers, becoming increasingly frustrated with the gentle touches. “Take them off…please.” Taeil gasps out, fluttering his eyelashes cutely at Sicheng.

“I thought you wanted me in control.” Sicheng responds flatly. “I d-do but I –“ Sicheng interrupts Taeil’s babbling, “I want to touch your nipples, are they really sensitive?” Taeil goes silent. He wants Sicheng to be more dominant but he’s worried he won’t last much longer if he plays with his nipples. He decides to just be honest.

“Umm..yes they are. But I like it _too_ much…” He whispers, avoiding eye contact again.

Sicheng’s face glows, “Don’t worry, if you get close, tell me and I’ll make sure you don’t cum.” Sicheng replies sweetly, flashing a toothy smile at Taeil. _When_ _did_ _he_ _learn_ _these_ _phrases_ _in_ _Korean_? Taeil thinks. Taeil supposes Sicheng’s logic makes sense but he’s never explored edging before and Sicheng is becoming increasingly bold as the night goes on.

“Ok.”

 

~

  
Sicheng is excited, Taeil’s reactions were already extreme, he can’t even imagine what he’ll sound like when he stimulates a self-proclaimed sensitive area of his body. With the air-con buzzing in the room, the temperature is chilly, Sicheng’s fingertips glide lightly over Taeil’s exposed nipples, hardened already from the cool air. Taeil’s head lolls to the sides, biting his bottom lip harshly as he tries to control his chest from moving. This effort is mostly fruitless because as soon as Winwin actually grips his left nipple and begins to toy with it, his spine immediately arches up into the touch.

“Ah! Please, Win-ah...”.

The younger loves this look on Taeil. He looks fucked out already, his hair sticking out in different directions from him thrashing on the bed. His chest is rising and falling so quickly, the older can barely breathe without letting an obscene moan slip out. Sicheng moves his other hand to twist both at once, adding even more pressure.

“...K-kiss me.” Taeil moans out.  
Sicheng realises that they haven’t actually kissed on the lips yet. Still holding his buds firmly, he leans in and slots his mouth against Taeil’s. Sicheng sucks greedily on his lower lip, pushing his tongue aggressively into Taeil’s mouth. He feels his lips vibrate from the force of Taeil’s whimpering. As they part lips, Taeil sucks in a breath loudly, spit drooling down his chin. Sicheng wipes a hand against his face, pecking his lips again for good measure.

Sicheng gives his nipples a particularly hard twist and stares as Taeil’s now cherry-red lips part open, “Ah! Hurts!” Tears flow freely down Taeil’s flushed cheeks. After admiring the older for a moment, Sicheng decides to have mercy on Taeil and releases his abused nipples, instead tracing delicate lines across his abdomen.

“You’re sensitive, you must really like me.” He teases, almond eyes crinkling slightly. Taeil doesn’t have the energy to give any sort of snarky comment back and starts to shakily move his arms towards his crotch, desperate for something. Sicheng sees this and grabs his slender wrists in one hand, holding them above his head.

“Did I say you could do that?” He asks harshly. Taeil blinks back his tears and tries to reply. “I need you to touch me…please Winwin.”

“So needy, how old are you now? Is crying all you can do?” Sicheng is almost surprised at his own words, looking to Taeil’s expression to see if he went too far. Then he notices how Taeil’s hips have begun to buck up much quicker than before.

 

~

  
Taeil feels his dick twitch at the cruel tone used. He wasn’t going to mention how he gets off on humiliation, but it’s fairly obvious now with the way Sicheng looks pointedly down at his crotch. Taeil’s dick is straining against the cotton briefs - he can’t help but swivel his hips around, he was almost ready to start begging even more when Sicheng finally takes pity on him. “Baby, I’ll take off your underwear, but keep your arms still for me.”

As Sicheng peels off the offending material, Taeil sighs in relief, he was still painfully hard but at least he was free from the confines of his tight briefs. Sicheng takes his own off as well, throwing their underwear somewhere in the general vicinity of the laundry bin. Taeil gawked at Sicheng’s penis; it was beautiful. He never considered that someone’s penis could be beautiful, but looking at it now - Winwin’s definitely was. Taeil and Winwin were both somewhat average in size, Taeil’s slightly bigger. However, Winwin’s was perfectly proportioned and had such a nice shape. The thought of it possibly –

“Are you done?” Sicheng asks cheekily, stopping Taeil from continuing his thoughts. Sicheng was trying to keep his confident persona but was clearly a little embarrassed being exposed as well for the first time. “Mmhm.” Taeil mumbled, forcing himself to detach his eyes from Sicheng’s dick.

Both were quiet for a moment. Taeil wasn’t sure how far he really wanted to go. This is already a big step above what they typically do, he looked nervously to Sicheng’s eyes. He had a feeling Sicheng was contemplating the same thing.

“I want to do more.” Sicheng says quietly.

“What...do you want to do?” Taeil asked hesitantly. Sicheng’s face grew red before speaking again, his pale skin now coloured bright with heat as he opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the right words to say. Winwin is really so cute. Taeil thought to himself, smiling shyly.

“Like…sex.”

Taeil nodded his head to agree, “I haven’t done it before though, so…” Taeil trailed off.

“Be gentle?” Sicheng finishes, grinning at him.

Taeil rolled his eyes at the cliché sentiment. “Not too gentle though.” Taeil quickly adds. Smiling, Sicheng moves in to kiss Taeil, cradling his jaw in his hands. Sicheng reaches over Taeil to grab some items from his nightside table. The younger was holding a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“When did you buy those..?” Taeil asked inquisitively. Sicheng scratched the back of his neck nervously and thinks for a moment before saying, “…today.” He says it quietly, so quiet Taeil could have missed it if his attention had waned for even a second. The implication of that one gently spoken word hung in the air. _So_ _Winwin_ _had_ _planned_ _to_ _do_ _this_ , _too_? Taeil swallows the spit that had been gathering in his mouth before speaking again.

“Should I finger myself?” Taeil asks, voice cracking slightly. The words feel so dirty saying aloud, he’s had plenty of explicit daydreams before but there’s something completely different about letting those desires out.

“No, I want to.” The other responds quickly. Sicheng places his palms on Taeil’s thighs, slowly pushing them open.  
“Taeil, have you fingered yourself before?”

“Yeah.” Taeil says meekly.

“What do you think about when you do it?” He asks as he slicks his finger with lube. Taeil feels embarrassment wash over him. He squirms, reflexively throwing an arm over his face to avoid answering the question. _You_. _Obviously_.

“Stop moving so much.” Sicheng demands. “I’ll hurt you if you keep moving your legs like that.” Taeil stills his hyperactive limbs as much as possible and feels a wet finger circling his rim shortly after. As the anticipation builds, his eyes squeeze shut, arm still slung over his face. Very slowly, Sicheng moves a single digit into his hole, entering quite easily.

“Answer my question, Taeil.” Sicheng insists again.

“Winwin…” Taeil whines. He hopes Sicheng just gives up on this conversation topic. Sadly, Sicheng continues to persist, the finger inside of Taeil stopping. Taeil moves his arm away and gives Sicheng the most pleading, innocent expression he could manage.

“Talk to me, you have a beautiful voice.” Sicheng says. “I won’t laugh at you, I promise.”

Taeil’s face burns at the compliment and finally caves. “I…think — Ah!” As soon as Taeil begins speaking, the finger inside moves faster, not quite reaching his prostate but still forcing light moans from his throat.

“I-I think about you. And you say things to m-me.”

Taeil gasps as a second finger joins the first, the angle is slightly awkward, not quite giving him the pleasure he needs to ease the ache building inside. 

Sicheng removes both fingers to add more lube, “What types of things do I say baby?” Sicheng asks, pushing the digits back in.

“Usually nice things but sometimes mean.” Taeil says timidly, shifting his hips to get more of Sicheng’s fingers inside him.

“Why would I be mean to someone so cute?” Taeil briefly thinks of all the times where Sicheng had rejected his affection and completely ignored him. Probably not the time to bring that up though. 

A third finger joins the two, the stretch a bit more than what Taeil usually does for himself. Sicheng seems to sense this, and uses his spare hand to rub circles on his hip in a soothing pattern. Sicheng pulls out his fingers, trying not to laugh at Taeil’s loud whine.

Sicheng holds Taeil’s arms, pulling him forward in a sitting position, Taeil cocks his head in confusion. “Turn around, I want to try it like this.” As Taeil turns his back to Sicheng, he feels a slender hand push at the small of his back. The older blushes as he realises the position he’s been moved into. Suddenly his senses are heightened as he can no longer see Sicheng, his face pushed into the navy blue pillow.

“You’re so good baby.” The words make him shiver, Taeil wants to be good for him. Sicheng slides all three fingers back inside. Taeil groans as he’s reminded of his throbbing erection hot between his legs. He knows Sicheng will stop him but he can’t help himself as he moves his hand to grip his cock. Sicheng says nothing. “Ahh…” Taeil moans. He would prefer Sicheng’s hand on him, but with the sensation in his hole he just feels floaty and content. Suddenly Sicheng’s fingers speed up and Taeil speeds his hand to match the new pace. A familiar feeling begins to grow in his gut, he’s getting close.

“Please, p-please…Winwin, touch my cock.” Taeil pleads, not loosening his own grip. “I’m close.” He gasps out. Sicheng pushes away his hand and replaces it with his own, squeezing the base painfully.

“No! F-Fuck, Winwin!” He almost shouts. He was almost there. Suddenly, Sicheng’s fingers hit his prostate directly, his fists clenching on the sheets as his legs shake from the sensation.

“Winwin, it’s hurting, let me cum please…” Taeil whimpers, trying to shake out of Sicheng’s grip on his cock unsuccessfully.

Having his orgasm taken away was painful enough, but now Sicheng was abusing his prostate directly, holding his cock so hard he worries he’ll pass out. Taeil’s face is wet with tears, feeling so overwhelmed he begins to sob loudly in the pillow. His words are garbled as he resorts to begging through his cries. “Please! I’m g-good, I’ll be good!”  
Sicheng stops moving his fingers and pulls them out, the sound of the lube absolutely obscene.

“Have you been good?”

“Y-Yes!” Taeil cries, his body trembling.  
“Do you want to come like this?”

Taeil twists his head back to see Sicheng slowly stroking his own cock as he takes in Taeil’s utterly debauched condition. With his head twisted, he tries to nod, words becoming extremely difficult to produce. At last, the grip on Taeil releases and with Sicheng no longer supporting him, he falls forward onto his stomach. Sicheng watches as Taeil mindlessly grinds against the sheets.

 

~

 

Sicheng feels a bit guilty. While he’s undoubtedly turned on by Taeil’s desperation, the older deserves to get his release. Sicheng easily flips Taeil onto his back and peppers kisses on his hot cheeks.

“Winwin, please, I need –“ “Shh.” Sicheng cuts Taeil off. “Don’t worry, I’m sorry baby. I’ll make you feel good.” He begins to pump Taeil’s cock, his sobs now dying down.

“Ah, Ah!” Taeil reaches his hands out to grip Sicheng’s arms, nails digging into the younger’s skin to ground himself. “Put it inside.” Taeil gasps. “Are you sure?” Taeil nods feverishly in response.  
Sicheng rolls on the condom and lathers a generous amount of lube before gently pressing in. After entering completely, he waits for a signal from Taeil to speed up.

“Move, s’good.” Taeil says quickly, digging his nails deeper. Sicheng gradually begins thrusting inside.  
“So tight. So good baby.” He moans, Taeil’s walls clench his member with every thrust. Sicheng is not going to last long. He reaches his hands out to rub Taeil’s nipples, absorbing the beautiful sounds the older lets out.

“You’re so cute, fucking perfect.” Sicheng whispers as his thrusts become more erratic.

“Gonna cum, don’t stop, I-I’m coming!” Taeil cries out. His entire body seizes up as his orgasm washes over him. The heavy breathing of the two fill the room, Taeil’s body going completely slack as he lets go of Sicheng’s arms. Sicheng continues thrusting for another moment before he finds his release, trying not to crush Taeil as he slumps forward.  
Sicheng looks to see small crescent marks littering his previously unblemished skin, grinning slightly. He kisses Taeil’s shut eyelids, wiping away the streaks of tear marks still covering the older’s face. While Taeil is recovering from his orgasm, Sicheng gently pulls out, tossing out the condom. He grabs some wet wipes to clean their bodies, listening to Taeil’s rapid heartbeat.

“Sicheng.” Taeil whispers.

“Yeah baby?”

“Thank you.”

“I liked it, I’m sorry if I pushed you too far.” Sicheng says guiltily. “No, it was perfect.” Taeil says with a small smile. With their body heat now at a normal temperature, the cool room becomes a lot more noticeable. Sicheng moves to cuddle behind Taeil, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies as they both drift into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made Taeil cry so much lmao he’s really cute ): Thanks for reading, I miss Winwin with NCT 127 <\3


End file.
